La Lanza
The Spear is the 9th episode and the mid-season finale of Season 14. It aired on December 13, 2018. Summary Sam and Dean enlist the help of their pal Garth (guest star DJ Qualls) to gain inside information on what Michael may be planning. The brothers split up to each go after weapons that can aid in their fight against the Archangel, but this may be a fight our heroes cannot win. Plot The episode starts out with Michael, in a new female vessel, recruiting werewolves for his monster army. One of the werewolves is revealed to be Garth, who claims to be joining Michael to be on the "winning side" of the war for his wife and child. Garth is revealed to be a spy for Sam and Dean and is relaying all the information he hears to Sam through phone calls. After the call, Castiel tells Sam and Dean that Ketch is facetiming them, and Ketch tells them he was able to get the exorcizing-egg but had to put it in the mail after being cornered by monsters. Garth is then forced to drink blood mixed with Michael's grace, which gives him extra strength and makes him immune to silver. He overhears Michael planning an attack. Sam and Jack go to retrieve the egg from the mailing facility it is being held at, while Dean and Cas head to an abandoned recycling facility, where Dark Kaia is hiding with the spear. Jack and Sam manage to retrieve the egg but are ambushed by Michael and two of his soldiers. Jack is kidnapped, Michael destroys the egg, and Sam is knocked unconscious. At the recycling facility, Dean and Cas manage to convince Dark Kaia to lend them her spear. Dean gets a call from Sam who tells him what happened. Sam arrives at the building Michael is at before Dean and Cas, so he decides to go in and rescue Jack alone. He also reunites with Garth but has to knock him unconscious after he is controlled by Michael and made to attempt to kill Sam and Jack. Dean and Cas arrive, and they set off to kill Michael, knowing they no longer have the advantage of surprise due to Michael being able to sense Castiel. Dean manages to get the upper hand on Michael, but Michael possesses Dean once again and breaks the spear. Michael reveals he left a "backdoor" open in order to repossess Dean, and only left so he could crush Dean's spirit and make Dean less resistant next time he possessed him. The episode ends with Michael snapping his fingers, presumably to signal his monster army to start the attack on Kansas City. Characters Main Cast *Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester *Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester and Alternate Michael *Misha Collins as Castiel *Alexander Calvert as Jack Kline Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *DJ Qualls as Garth Fitzgerald IV Guest Stars *David Haydn-Jones as Arthur Ketch *Yadira Guevara-Prip as Alternate Kaia Nieves Co-Stars *Andrea Drepaul as Melanie *Felisha Terrell as Alternate Michael *Alex Rose as Brett *Rohan Campbell as Packmate *Ted Cole as Partygoer Featured Supernatural Beings *Angel *Archangel *Dreamwalker *Nephilim *Seraph *Primordial Entity *Werewolf *Witch *Vampire Featured Music *'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree' by Brenda Lee Continuity *Alternate Kaia Nieves previously appeared in The Scar. *Alternate Michael previously appeared in a flashback in The Scar. *Melanie previously appeared in Gods and Monsters. *Arthur Ketch previously appeared in Exodus. *Garth Fitzgerald IV previously appeared in Sharp Teeth. *Vampires were previously featured in Nightmare Logic. *Werewolves were previously featured in Gods and Monsters. *The Spear was previously featured in The Scar. *The Hyperbolic pulse generator was previously featured in LOTUS. *Kelly Kline was indirectly mentioned. She previously appeared in Byzantium. *Naomi and The Shadow were mentioned. They previously appeared in Byzantium. *Rowena MacLeod was mentioned. She previously appeared in Unhuman Nature. *Alternate Bobby Singer was mentioned. He previously appeared in Nightmare Logic. *Kaia Nieves was mentioned. She previously appeared in Wayward Sisters. *Lucifer was mentioned. He previously appeared in Let the Good Times Roll. *Jack mentions Michael being in Lucifer's Cage, which took place in Swan Song. Trivia *The episode was watched by 1.43 million viewers and got a 0.4 rating. **This is the show's least watched mid-season finale. *This is the tenth mid-season finale to feature all main characters of the current season with Asylum, Croatoan, Heaven and Hell, Abandon All Hope..., Death's Door, Citizen Fang, Holy Terror, The Things We Left Behind, and LOTUS being the first nine. *This is the second mid-season finale to be written by Robert Berens with The Bad Place being the first one. *This is the first time Garth meets Castiel and Jack. *As of this episode, Alternate Michael is the second Archangel in the series to use a female vessel with Raphael being the first one. *It is confirmed Michael used his own grace to enhance his monsters. *It is revealed in this episode that Garth Fitzgerald IV has a daughter. *Garth becomes a grace-enhanced werewolf in this episode. *Dean Winchester once again becomes Alternate Michael's vessel in this episode. Michael reveals that he left Dean on purpose to break his spirit and "left the door open a crack" in his mind, so that he could return without Dean saying "yes" again. *The dizzy spells that Dean has been experiencing are revealed to have been caused by Alternate Michael having "left the door open a crack" in his mind so that he could return at will. *Alternate Kaia reveals that she opened the rift from The Bad Place using magic from her own world. However, that magic doesn't work in the Main Universe and she can't repeat the process to go home. *This is the first time Jack interacts with Arthur Ketch. Gallery Promotional Pictures The Spear 01.jpg The Spear 02.jpg The Spear 03.jpg The Spear 04.jpg The Spear 05.jpg The Spear 06.jpg The Spear 07.jpg The Spear 08.jpg The Spear 09.jpg The Spear 10.jpg The Spear 11.jpg The Spear 12.jpg The Spear 13.jpg The Spear 14.jpg The Spear 15.jpg Behind the Scenes TBA. Videos References Navigational